


The Avatar State

by botharetrue (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/botharetrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a hurricane; she is a volcanic eruption. Korra enters the Avatar State.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar State

Mako watches Korra sink into herself. The air in the room changes—one moment it is so hot, that he chokes on the air and the next he can see his own breath puff out before him. The ground beneath him shivers. He watches as the Equalists surrounding him all stop at once, dangerously still. Then the room explodes.

The windows shatter and water pours in. The air in the room whips around him so fast, it’s all Mako can do to just breathe. The ground pitches and rolls like an ocean. And there is Korra, limned in fire and bearing down on all of them. There is light in her eyes, but it’s not the usual light of mischief and enthusiasm. The blue in her irises has been replaced by a blinding white, a light that feels ancient and weird to Mako. There is a thousand years of power and fury in that light and Mako feels insignificant.

She is a hurricane; she is a volcanic eruption. Equalists drop around them, felled by a natural disaster contained in a room.

Then out of nowhere, Mako hears a voice.

“Korra,” Bolin says. The gag muffling him moments earlier was lost in the chaos.

She turns to him, and for a moment, Mako fears for his brother’s life.

But Bolin is calm. His face is twisted in concern. “Korra,” he says again.

Everything in the room comes to a halt, and in a moment the air stops churning and the ground solidifies. The light vanishes from Korra’s eyes and she collapses. The brothers struggle towards her prone body, fighting against their restraints. When they are finally free, they gently pick her up and carry their friend away from all the destruction the Avatar caused.


End file.
